1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security device for controlling a motor vehicle and deterring theft of the vehicle and, in particular, such a security device which includes a remote, hand held control unit.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
A wide variety of systems have been proposed for theft protection of motor vehicles. Very popular versions of such systems are those which include a remote, hand-held transmitter with a receiver and controller located in the motor vehicle.
Typically these devices are used with security sensors such as door, hood and trunk switches, and motion or shock sensors, etc. The remote transmitter with such devices serves to arm and disarm the deterrent system thereby permitting the owner to exit and enter the vehicle while the system is disarmed and to arm and disarm the system from a remote location.
Typical of various anti-theft devices such as described above are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,255; 4,757,304; 4,763,121 and 4,740,775.
Remote units have also been combined with other functions such as a car locating function in which the remote unit can actuate the car's horn and/or lights such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,921 and 4,383,242. Voice synthesizers have also been applied to a vehicle alarm system such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,368 and 4,560,978.
None of the aforementioned anti-theft or automotive security systems has incorporated automotive operational functions such as turning the ignition on and off, starting the engine, controlling the air conditioner or heater of the vehicle, etc. Also, none of the prior car alarm systems has provided monitoring of the automobile operations, or broadcasting of the monitored signals to the remote unit, thereby advising the operator of the automobile's condition.
Additionally, all of the systems which have been proposed for controlling various automotive operations as theft deterrents have employed a central processing unit such as a microprocessor. Accordingly, these devices are expensive to manufacture in small quantities often requiring the manufacture of a custom integrated circuit or microprocessor.